Two Hearts: One Shot
by tetra-ss
Summary: Two Hearts. Two Countries. Denmark is ill and Norway doesn't know how to help. What is his solution? Is it for the best or will it just break both hearts in the process? Denmark x Norway, Shounen-ai.


**Two Hearts: One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Norway, Denmark nor Hetalia.**

**Pairing: DenNor, Denmark/Norway**

**Two Hearts: Denmark and Norway**

**Song: Until the Last Moment by Yanni  
**

His eyes fluttered, he was about to go under. In the next few minutes he could close his eyes to the world for a while. A life well lived and from these next few minutes he'd live it with no regrets. Life lived, lost and found once more. Looking over he found his gaze follow the figure next to his bed. He stared and promised to memorize the fair blonde hair, the dazzling eyes and the thin, but firm mouth. As he stared at the others lips, he realized that they were moving, talking to him and he wasn't even paying attention.

"...in a while, Idiot."

Denmark, in a dazed expression, didn't say anything for the next few moments.

"I'm sorry, Norge. What?" All he got was a swift, but soft cuff to the side of the head.

"You're stupid and a bad listener. I said not to worry and you'll be fine in a little while. After all, idiots never stay sick for long." Norway rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of Denmark's hospital bed.

"Hey!" Denmark countered. It was an attempt to make Dane feel a little better at ease and he thanked Norway for that. He was already as nervous as it was. The fact of the matter was that the Danish idiot was sick, deathly so. A heart malfunction. It had been discovered a few weeks ago and it had been too late to fix the damage even if they had tried. He'd been hospitalized not long after and the doctors had written down his name of the list for a new heart. Now was the time and the doctors had already given him light sedatives to calm him down and relax further before the surgery. Norway was at his side this whole time, alone, while Sweden, Finland and Iceland were out in the hallway having had their turn to wish him luck.

Sweden, being the ass he was to Denmark, had only said 'luck' and then walked out the door, nothing more needed to be said from him. Both Finland and Iceland had politely wished him luck and told him that they would see him later. These all partial farewells were the best that Denmark could have hoped for.

Norway, of course, was the one he cared for the most and was hoping for something...more from him. Denmark grabbed for Norway's hand.

"I'll be outa here in no time, but Norge, I want to tell you something." While he motioned Norway forward, Denmark had a weary grin on his face, his eyes already showing how tired he was. Stupid drugs. Denmark smiled really big and planted a quick kiss to Norway's lips, he sighed. "Can't go under without having kissed you Norge. Jeg elsker dig, Norge." Though their relationship had been the best throughout the years, it never failed that on random occasions that Denmark would proclaim his love for Norway. It was just his way of doing things, his personality. He said it and now he only hoped that Norway accepted his heartfelt confession as he did few and far between in the past. He noticed Norway tighten his hold on his hand. Denmark knew and understood that Norwegians didn't confess their love so easily. Denmark opened his mouth to say 'it was okay' just as Norway was about to speak. An awkward moment ensued and Norway started again, one hand going up and messing with his curl.

The fairy seeing Nordic took a deep breath. "Denmark...J-Jeg els-"

Norway was cut off as the door opened just then and the bustling doctor came through. "Time for the operation. Now that we're prepared, it will be an easy trip. You'll be out of here in no time at all. Everybody has been clued in on the details, yes?" The doctor started releasing the restraints keeping the bed in place and soon two nurses and the doctor were wheeling the already asleep Denmark out of the hospital room. Norway followed them until he wasn't allowed to any further. He watched until the doors swung shut, unshed tears were ever present in his eyes.

...

"Jeg elsker deg...Denmark."

* * *

Beeping. That noise was going to be the death of Denmark if it didn't stop. The second thing that registered in his slow working brain was that he was breathing! He was thinking! Denmark wanted to jump for joy that he was alive, but first he had to open his eyes. Opening your eyes right away after an operation sucked for your eyelids! They hurt! The sticky feeling and bright lights was enough to want him to close his eyes once more.

"You stupid Dane... you should wake up now."

Apparently the figure sitting next to Denmark's bedside hadn't seen his eyes flutter open for just a moment. Denmark would show them, who ever it was. The light that shown above him in the hospital room was as white as the four walls around him, it took a minute for his eyes to focus. "Ughh." His voice came out as a light groan, his chest felt a little heavy. Denmark lifted his right hand to touch lightly at the bandages at his chest. A new heart. A heart was something precious, it took Denmark a minute to truly realize that. He blinked again and saw the glint off glasses instead of off a familiar cross.

"About time you finally woke up. You sleep longer than any person I know." Sweden crossed his arms in front of his chest, Finland stood a few paces away behind Sweden's chair. He smiled and waved shyly, a sad look passed through his eyes so quickly that Denmark must have just imagined it. Both countries, Denmark noticed, looked like they've been through hell and back. He tried turning his head but his wrapped chest would only allow a minimum amount of movement. From the corner of his eye he saw the silver that was Iceland's head, he was up in a chair with his knees curled into his chest. Asleep or awake Denmark couldn't tell.

"Wh-" Where was Norway? Denmark thought that Norge would be the first face he'd see when he awoke.

His new heart fell a little at Norway not being present. It had meant the world to Denmark that his friends could be here, his breath left him in a sigh. It didn't help that his throat was dry and he couldn't ask Sweden his very important question. He made and drinking motion with his hand and Finland poured him a glass of delicious looking water. Anything looked appealing to him right now, life seemed to take on a new meaning ever since he woke up.

"Hey Sweden? Where's Norway, he should be here now, shouldn't he?" Denmark grasped the glass of water a little tighter. Sweden looked nervous. He didn't want to answer, Denmark knew that much. There was something wrong, Denmark just knew it.

"Y-you stupid Dane, you d-don't re-realise how luc-ky you are..." Sweden was getting more chocked up by the minute. A tear slipped down his cheek something that Denmark didn't think he'd ever happen to Sweden in all the years they'd known each other. Sweden couldn't tell him! How was he supposed to break something to Denmark that was so horrible! He couldn't do it!

"Ah!" Iceland's head finally snapped up out of anger and sadness. He wasn't a poor little country anymore that needed to be taken care of! He was angry and mad and sad...and angry...

Iceland stomped over to Denmark in a rage. "How can you be this stupid? I don't know why he did it for you, but you should be more great full!" Iceland knew that Denmark, as dense as he was, didn't know about anything that was going on at the moment. He didn't know about the terrible tragedy that had struck the world. Iceland could have explained in a silent, brooding manner while he cried, but the white haired country could do any of those things. At least not yet. Crying would be for later, when Denmark wasn't so stupid and when Iceland was alone. Iceland wanted to punch the stupid idiot in the face but he knew he couldn't, so he stood there and gripped the fabric over Denmark's heart tightly as if to never let go again. Iceland looked Denmark in the eyes and spoke, "He did everything for you. You are here because of him. Don't you get it! Do you feel the beating heart beneath my fist? Who's heart do you think they gave you?

You wanted Norway's heart for your own... and now it will forever be yours..."

**The End. (maybe)**

**Authors Note:**

****Thank you so much-! I hope you liked it! Should I write more? I was planning on writing maybe one more chapter...and maybe alternate endings to the story. I guess a couple of different endings, depending on how you guys like it?

A funny ending, A happy ending, A sad ending, or maybe just a satisfied ending. Or all of them!

Tell me what you think and please! If you have a suggested ending that you may want to see then tell me!

- **Riddle**


End file.
